narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grass and Leaf - Battle of the Winds
Akito Otonashi was on patrol, sent out of his first solo mission as a Genin-ranked ninja. He was patrolling the border between the Land of Grass and the Land of Fire when he sensed something powerful nearby. Running as fast as he could, using a localized version of his Guardian Wind Armor around his legs, he met up with a Kusagakure Shinobi, a Jinchūriki. It was Haru Shinagawa, the Jinchūriki of Kokuō. He used a hiden technique to stop Akito from using his Guardian Wind Armor. Haru asked Akito if he's lost or alone, offering Aki to join him picking some fruits. Shaking his head he declined as he observed the strange Shinobi. Akito pondered what he did to cancel his Wind technique and the result made him feel uneasy. "You do know you are pretty close to the borderline between our villages?" Akito asked as he didn't want to start a fight but his inner spirit was becoming hard to ignore. "Oh, sorry. By the way, are you in a mission? I must have distracted you. What's your name?" Haru asked him cheerfully, but Haru noticed Akito's forehead protector, with Konohagakure's symbol. "My name is Akito Kouhei Otonashi, and yes I am on patrol along this border; May I ask your name? and how you canceled out my Guardian Wind Armor?" Akito asked as he saw the Kusagakure symbol. "My name is Haru Shinagawa, a chūnin-level shinobi from Kusagakure. Did my Wave Seal Technique offended you?" Haru said. "My hiden technique can stop the flow of your chakra temporarily, causing all of your chakra to deplete. However, it costs a lot of chakra", Haru concluded. "So you're from Konohagakure! This is my first time to see someone from there." Haru added. Placing his hand on his chest, he used the Otonashi Sealing Technique to attempt to undo this hiden technique blocking his chakra. "Yes I am from Konoha, and I sense you have some inner behemoths of your own." He said hinting at the Five-Tails within his potential opponent. The Battle of the Winds "Good technique. Do you want to start a battle? I can sense it from your speech." Haru said. "What do you want? The real battle? I can control it though..." Haru concluded. Not answering Haru, he snapped the seal open and used his Guardian Wind Armor to speed towards his opponent before attempting to kick him with a wind infused strike. Haru had a critical land on his torso, sending him a few feet away. Haru then opened his bag and grabbed a yellow chakra card and used Summoned Lightning on Akito, before throwing an injection shot at his target. Spinning quickly he threw several specially made Senbon around him, coated in water chakra which drew the lightning away from him. Looking at his opponent he used Chakra Flow and a Kunai to deflect the rapidly approaching needles shredding them with his wind chakra. "Is that all?" He asked as a blue tail started to sprout from behind him before solidifying as one of the Three-Tails. Tapping into his inner power he inhaled before blowing out a large amount of Illusionary Mist around himself and his opponent. "Your good!" Haru replied. Gently, Haru sent out two cards and attempted to use Endless Snow, but he heard something. Haru heard his parents fighting about him, making Haru cry because his father treated him as a weapon in the past. Quickly, Haru used Aerial Shot around the field in an attempt to damage Akito. Blocking the Aerial Shot with his Guardian Wind Armor, Akito quickly weaved a few signs and summoned a large white Fox named Sōji who stood by his side watching the mist take root. "That level of attack wont work if you aren't a sensor," Akito said as the mist got thicker, obscuring the view for both shinobi. As Haru cry, a voice inside him tries to awaken. "Hey, Haru! Missed me!?" the mysterious voice asked. "No..." Haru replied. Haru then stood up dropping his cards and manifested two of the Five-Tails. As he knows that everything is an illusion, he used the chakra of the Five-Tails to use Hiden: Wave Seal Technique on Akito, therefore removing the illusion. He saw his target and used Aerial Phose on Akito. Sōji intercepted the attack using her Sage art Fox Fire Technique in order to protect her master and son as she called Akito. "Thanks Sōji-sama," Akito said as the real battle began. "Water Clone Jutsu," He said using the snow on the ground to create a few clones as a distraction while Sōji readied her Sage Technique: Quicksand Trick. While in rage, Haru continued his use of the hiden technique to stop Akito and his summon. The voice inside him talked again, "Surprised, huh?! I'll get out of there quickly!" it said. Haru was surprised that now the illusion is gone, the voice is still there. "Gobi-kun!" Haru said as he is surprised at the Five-Tails, but he just kept using his hiden technique. Haru had underestimated Akito as he learned the inner workings of the seal after using his own sealing technique to break it, and furthermore Sōji was a Sage making normal seals ineffective on her as she released a Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration through one of Akito's Water Clones, releasing an explosion of energy. "Your hiden jutsu wont work on me any longer Bub," Aki said as he released the Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave. Threatened, Haru tried to reach out for his cards, but its too late. Haru's out of chakra and got hit by the wave. Haru was then wiped out, and entered his inner self. "You're too weak this time! You should have just released me!" the Five-Tails said. "No, it would cause harm. Even though releasing you has a great advantage over that Pseudo-jinchūriki, I wouldn't want to harm him." Haru replied. His body in the outside world was then left unconscious. Jinchūriki Bout Sōji released a large amount of Natural Energy in order to use the Sage Technique: Quicksand Trick in order to trap Haru within the powerful Sage art. "Now Aki-san!" Sōji barked as Akito coated his body in a mix of wind chakra as well as his Pseudo-jinchūriki Three-tailed chakra before attempting to punch his opponent in the gut," Don't cop out on me!" Before the attack has reached Haru, he gained consciousness and quickly reached out his cards. He used Prayer Fountain with his tailed beast chakra. "Good thing Gobi-kun sensed you!" Haru said. "You're too harsh for a genin!" he charged at Akito while covered in red chakra. "This is it!" Haru concluded. Akito smirked as the sand told hold beneath him. "Have fun in Sōji's Quicksand," He said as he used the Guardian Wind to float above the area. "Looks like you are using your Tailed beast now, I am tingling with anticipation." "Your words are harsh, and so your spirit too. I guess Gobi-kun was right, I should have released him!" Haru screamed, releasing the Five-Tails. Haru quickly transformed and used Horn Breaking on Akito before stomping him with the Tailed Beast's hooves. As Akito is launched up in the air, the Five-Tails hit him hard with all of its Five-Tails. Following being hit he was flung into the air further, partially cracking a rib, however the full brunt was taken by the wind armor. "How did it break out of a sage art technique?" Akito asked as he quickly used his Through the Rabbit Hole Technique to teleport a fair distance back from the fully transformed Gobi with Sōji. "Looks like we need to pull out all the stops, Sōji-senpai, watch over me," He said as he entered his Two-tailed version one transformation, cloaking himself in the Sanbi's chakra before releasing a large Three-Tails Water Ball, firing three towards his opponent which was followed up by Sōji using Lightning Beast Running Technique. Haru's cards all started floating due to the Tailed Beast's chakra, which all then released several natures; lightning bolts, streams of water, earth boulders, fireballs, and whirlwinds. Gobi then started to pump itself up by shaking the ground. The elemental attacks were blocked by the Water Balls, followed by the Beast Running technique, causing a large explosion. Using the explosion as a smokescreen, Aki jumped into the air and used his Chakra Transfer Technique to link with Sōji, mixing tailed beast chakra with sage chakra, to boost both of their resolve. "Sōji now!" He said as his partner used the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique on the large Dolphin-Horse. The Dolphin-Horse Beast just swayed its tail to create wind enough to change the fireball's direction. After gaining chakra, the beast started to create a Tailed Beast Ball, which has grown multiple times bigger than Gobi. The chakra around the tailed beast was sucked into make it grow larger. The beast then launched it at the target and his summon. The Tailed Beast ball hit a snag once it neared Akito as it was warped away by the Through the Rabbit Hole Technique, however the effort left Akito breathless and out of his Tailed Beast transformation. "That was close huh?" He asked Sōji who growled. "We need to end this Akito-san, and I have a plan," She said mentally as she gathered more chakra. "Guard me while I do this." She ordered as Akito was given some more chakra through their link. "Right, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" He said as he released a large amount of water before using his Guardian Wind Armor to kick the water into a large funnel which he kicked towards his opponent. "Hurry Sōji-Senpai!" Before the funnel of water hit the Tailed beast, the guards from Kusagakure blocked it and Haru returned back to his original form. "Surprised, eh? I used my Sealed Contact Technique to call them up, while your illusionary mist was getting thicker." Haru said to Akito cleverly. One of the guards got close to Haru and teleported him at the back of Akito. Haru quickly stabbed Akito and his summon with injection shots, causing them to faint. On contact the Water Clone burst into a puddle. "Surprised?" Akito said as the Fox in the distance transformed back into himself. "I used the old switch-a-roo trick, now Sōji!" He said as his summon released a large scale fire jutsu made of sage energy. Sōji created several orbs of blue flames on the ends of her tail and combined them into one large fireball which she fired at the ground before landing by Akito. This battle is over now, lets call a draw?" "Okay, a draw is a draw. Call a spade a spade!" Haru replied. "So, I guess I'll go back then! Nice meeting you!" Haru ended the conversation. Sōji used her tail to trigger a seal located on his left arm, which reverse summoned the duo away and back to Shinkyō for the time being ending the match. Akito was heard saying "I had a blast sparring with you today, lets do it again maybe when I get stronger." End....